


bad reputation

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime), pvnkflamingo



Category: Irmão do Jorel | Jorel's Brother (Cartoon), Overdose (Brazil Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Irmão do Jorel Irmão do Jorel não conta pra ninguém que tem fanfic sua Irmão do Jorel!, M/M, Multi, Starryguitar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Johnny Guitar e Danny Starr, da infância aos dias de Overdose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mais revolucionário que a peça sobre o filhote de urso que morava na casca de noz!
> 
> Inspirador como um hino da Cuecas em Chamas! 
> 
> Rock paulera, rock pesado, rock romântico, rock sofrência, rock starryguitar: o AU Crossover Overdose/Irmão do Jorel para unir todas as tribos.
> 
> Os personagens pertencem à TV Quase, à Copa Studio, ao espírito sempre vivo em nossos corações da MTV Brasil; encontramos com eles um dia numa garagem e resolvemos levar pra dar um rolê. 
> 
> Uma produção PoetaDeTanga + pvnkflamingo.

Danny estava num humor terrível. O dia tinha sido péssimo, a Overdose tinha sido especialmente péssima naquele show, e o carinha que conheceu no Caverna há alguns dias e com quem contava para aliviar um pouco daquela frustração toda tinha sumido.

Na porta da garagem estava a pior vizinha da história, e parecia querer sangue.

"SÃO TRÊS DA MANHÃ! EU VOU LIGAR PARA A POLÍCIA!", ameaçou a mulher de camisola e cardigã, enfurecida.

"Vai dormir, Lola, a polícia não dá a mínima pra você não", respondeu Danny, cansado demais para ameaçar a velha como sempre fazia.

"ONDE JÁ SE VIU, ESSE BARULHO HORRÍVEL DE MADRUGADA, TEM GENTE DECENTE NESSA RUA, GENTE QUE PRECISA DORMIR E TRABALHAR DE MANHÃ…", continuou a vizinha, parecendo muito feliz por ter um motivo para escândalo. 

"Que não é o seu caso, sua bruxa desocupada. Para de me encher o saco ou dou veneno praquele Pinscher maldito seu." Danny entrou na garagem e deixou a mulher falando sozinha.

O barulho horrível em questão vinha de uma cena que se repetia há alguns dias, motivada pela dor de corno de Johnny ao conhecer outro peguete de Karyna. O _frontman_ assassinava clássicos de dor de cotovelo em sua guitarra, parando de vez em quando para escrever alguma frase brega sobre amor não-correspondido.

Rony parecia vidrado em alguma reprise de série policial, mas o olhar de peixe morto demonstrava que mesmo ele, que tinha o sono mais pesado dos três, estava tendo dificuldades para sobreviver a mais um drama de Johnny Guitar.

Danny estava em seu limite.  

"Tá tentando invocar espírito pra trazer a Yoko pra você?", debochou, raivosamente, enquanto batia na mesa. "Ela não te quer, porra. Acorda."

"Pô Danny, cê me fez perder a frase que eu tava pensando", lamentou Johnny, jogando o lápis sobre a mesa em um gesto frustrado.

"Nem adianta você escrever essa merda porque eu me recuso a tocar qualquer coisa que você escrever sobre a Karyna. Não vou participar desse seu showzinho patético de perdedor." O baixista se jogou num banco, olhando firme para o companheiro de banda, que estava procurando uma resposta ácida para devolver. "Vai. Dormir. E chega dessa palhaçada, porque se eu tiver que te ouvir destruir mais uma música que eu gosto nessa sofrência eu te faço engolir essa guitarra."

"E cadê seu boyzinho da noite, cancelou? É por isso que tá putinho, porque tomou um fora, _lateenager millenial_?", provocou Johnny, colocando a guitarra de lado e se aproximando do baixista, com o que provavelmente achava que fosse uma postura intimidadora.

Danny agarrou os cabelos de Johnny com uma mão, puxando com força os cachos e arrancando um gemido de dor do outro. "De fora você entende né? A Karyna lá dando pra algum macho e você aqui escrevendo poeminha pra ela, você é muito estúpido mesmo. Sempre uma nova Ana Catarina pra te fazer de otário."

"Me deixa, Danny!" gritou Johnny, socando a orelha do outro, que o soltou. Ambos se olharam intensamente, desafiando o outro a se render.

Johnny sempre desviava o olhar primeiro, o que era uma pequena vitória para o baixista que cedo ou tarde se pegava encarando os lábios quase sempre entreabertos do melhor amigo.

"A Karyna é diferente." afirmou o guitarrista.

"Nem você acredita nisso", cortou Danny, "Esquece essa merda e vai dormir, Johnny. Amanhã a gente quebra o skate desse babaca ou alguma coisa assim."

Na manhã seguinte, Rony acordou todo dolorido de dormir sentado no sofá. Até cogitaria se mudar pro colchão, se este não estivesse totalmente tomado por um Johnny Guitar adormecido abraçando um Danny Starr que parecia ter passado a noite em claro.

O baterista então decidiu que o sofá era mais confortável do que enfrentar a óbvia tensão sexual entre os dois colegas de banda, e voltou a dormir.

 

[...]

 

Johnny realmente fez uma música para Karyna. E Danny queria se negar a tocar , mas parte dele queria mais era provar seu ponto mostrando a Johnny como Karyna não ligava para ele. Só de pensar na cara de tacho que o guitarrista (e vocalista) ficaria ao levar mais um fora, sentia uma sádica satisfação e se viu concordando em tocar a música que não era de todo ruim, se ele ignorasse a intenção dela.

Poucos dias depois estavam no Caverna, Johnny nervoso para apresentar sua obra prima e Danny tentando esconder o sorriso de satisfação com o que para ele era certo de acontecer.

"A gente vai tocar uma música nova agora..." Anunciou o guitarrista para a plateia quase inexistente. "Karyna... Essa é pra você." Ele terminou a frase jogando um beijo na direção dela, com certeza achando que estava muito charmoso fazendo isso.

Danny não conseguia ver bem a reação de Karyna, mas pensou ter visto um revirar de olhos. Aquilo ia ser bom.

Rony fez uma nova contagem e tocaram a música, Johnny cantando de olhos fechados, sentindo a música, e Danny só conseguia achar tudo muito hilário.

Era a última música que tocariam naquela noite; assim que terminaram, Johnny foi logo tirando a guitarra. "Aí, guardem pra mim eu vou falar rapidinho com a Karyna", anunciou sem esperar resposta.

Danny e Rony olharam um para o outro.

"Eu vou lá ver a cena ridícula", disse Danny, apressadamente. "Guarda tudo aí. Mas não toca no meu baixo, deixa que eu guardo!"

Rony até tentou falar algo, mas Danny deu o fora antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Coçou a cabeça com as baquetas. "Ah, que droga."

Enquanto isso Danny se aproximava em tempo de ver Johnny se debruçar no balcão do bar.

"Oi, Karyna, eu dediquei a última música pra você." disse o guitarrista, com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa.

"É, eu percebi." Ela respondeu, se ocupando em organizar os copos atrás do balcão.

"E aí, você gostou?"

"Bom..." Ela parou o que estava fazendo para olhar pra ele. "Pra ser sincera eu achei legalzinha."

Johnny deu um sorriso radiante (que Danny insistiria em dizer para si mesmo que o deixava com cara de idiota e não mais atraente). "Sério, Karyna?"

"Sério..." Ela sorriu para ele. "Mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja interessada."

"Claro." Ele riu e ela o acompanhou, enquanto botava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

Danny já tinha visto o suficiente para o resto da vida. Voltou ao palco, ignorando Rony que tentava conversar com ele e pegando seu baixo e guardando no estojo.

"Tô vazando." Foi a única coisa que disse antes de se dirigir a saída, baixo no ombro, ignorando o ' _casal_ ' no bar. Johnny ainda tentou chamá-lo, mas Danny nem virou para trás.

Já na rua pegou seu celular e começou a buscar nos contatos algum carinha qualquer com quem pudesse passar a noite e esquecer o gosto amargo que sentia.

Não estava preparado para ir para casa. Não quando a única casa que tinha gritava Johnny para todos os lados e só o lembrava da ridícula situação em que se encontrava.

A de ser apaixonado pelo melhor amigo.

 

[...]

 

Danny estava deitado no sofá. Ainda era cedo para os padrões da banda, Rony ainda roncava no colchão e não tinham nada planejado para hoje. Tirando Johnny, que se arrumava em ritmo de tartaruga para ir ajudar o pai com alguma coisa que Danny não se interessou em saber. Até zoaria o amigo por ter que trabalhar, mas apenas mantinha um olho atento, contando os segundos para ele sair da garagem.  
  
Johnny passou por ele, esfregando o rosto, ainda sonolento. Parou e se virou para o baixista. “Bem que você podia ir também, né, Danny? Já que tá acordado…”  
  
“O pai é seu e eu não ouvi ele chamar meu nome.” foi a reposta, seca. “E vai logo, antes que eu ligue pro Seu Edson e informe que você tá aqui enrolando.”  
  
Johnny bufou em resposta, saindo da garagem com um murmúrio de “Volto mais tarde.”  
  
Assim que o guitarrista saiu de seu campo de visão, Danny pegou seu celular, que já estava a postos, aberto na conversa que queria. Digitou rapidamente:  
  
“ _Ainda tá aí? Posso te ligar?_ ”  
  
Encarou o celular, aguardando. Em menos de um minuto, finalmente a mensagem foi visualizada e a outra pessoa começou a digitar.  
  
“ _Pode_ ”  
  
Apertou o botão de videochamada. Deu uma olhada na direção de Rony, só por desencargo. Não esperava que ele fosse acordar antes das onze.  
  
A pessoa do outro lado atendeu, e o baixista foi saudado por uma moça da sua idade, de cabelos curtos.  
  
“E aí, Danny?”  
  
“Oi, Lara.”  
  
“Qual é o problema da vez?”  
  
“E eu não posso te ligar só pra ver como você tá?”  
  
Lara riu, a risada meio escandalosa que tinha desde criança. “Ah, tá, Danny Starr liga muito pra como as pessoas estão. Desde criança, né?”

Danny revirou os olhos. Sabia que não era uma pessoa fácil de se lidar, mas gostava de pensar que era um pouco menos insuportável que seu eu criança.

Pelo menos agora tinha estilo, por exemplo.  
  
“Que seja, Lara. Queria falar do imbecil do teu melhor amigo.”  
  
“Ah sim, o imbecil do _seu_ melhor amigo.”  
  
“Vai se fuder, Lara.” Ela riu novamente. “Mas me diz, seu amiguinho por acaso comentou da nova Ana Catarina dele?”  
  
“A bartender? É falou.” Ela ficou um pouco mais séria do outro lado.  
  
“Karyna com KY. É o auge da pobreza numa pessoa só, quem pensa numa merda dessas?” Lara abriu a boca mas Danny não deixou que ela começasse. “Eu sei o que você vai falar e se você falar, eu juro que vou até o Japão e enfio esse celular----”  
  
“Tá, tá, não vou comentar do seu nome. Sobre o que quer falar exatamente?”  
  
“Você não vai contar nada pro Johnny, né? Tem certeza que parou de fofocar?”  
  
“Por favor, né! Eu não sou mais criança. Não vou gritar pra todo mundo que você gosta do Johnny.”  
  
Olhou para Rony de novo, com os olhos arregalados, mas ele ainda dormia profundamente.  
  
“Tá, mas não fala em voz alta também. Eu só--- Porra, sei lá, eu acho que nem devia ter te ligado.” Suspirou. “Ok, vamos acabar logo com isso. Você acha que é sério esse lance dele com a Karyna?”  
  
Ela deu de ombros.  
  
“Não sei. Quem tá perto dele é você. Você quem tem que me dizer isso.”  
  
“Isso… Foi completamente inútil.”  
  
Ela riu, mais baixo dessa vez."Cê sabe que eu quero te ajudar, Danny. Mas eu realmente não posso fazer muito. Eu ainda acho que você devia era se declarar logo. Ele é meio lerdo, precisa de ajuda pra se tocar.”  
  
“Ele é quem deveria estar correndo atrás de mim”, murmurou, meio que para si mesmo. Sabia que seria mais fácil se simplesmente falasse logo. Mas tinha muito medo de perder uma amizade como aquela. Não sabia o que faria se perdesse o apoio de Johnny.  
  
“Eu também acho. Agora, não que eu não _adore_ ver você perdendo a marra por causa do crush no Johnny, mas tá tarde aqui.”  
  
“Claro. A gente se fala.”  
  
“Bom dia pra você, melhor amigo do meu melhor amigo!” Ela abriu um largo sorriso.  
  
Danny sorriu de volta, sem nem perceber.  
  
“Boa noite, melhor amiga do meu melhor amigo.”  
  
Encerrou a ligação e segurou o celular contra o peito, encarando o teto.  
  
Por que ninguém o preparou para saber lidar quando as coisas que não saíam do seu jeito? Por que tinha que doer tanto assim?

 


	2. the boys in the band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opa, sem qualquer aviso, olha um capítulo novo!   
> Desta vez, focando na infância dos nossos bichinhos :') Alguns easter eggs, algumas referências, muitos headcanons especiais 💙💙💙   
> Enjoy!

Era uma noite especial na casa da família. O bolo com treze velinhas acesas iluminava o rosto de Juliano, o pequeno irmão do Jorel, que ainda estava longe de se tornar Johnny Guitar. A família batia palmas de forma descoordenada, cantando a clássica música de parabéns. As velas foram apagadas com um sopro só (cuidando para fazer o pedido certo de aniversário se realizar). O bolo, feito com muito capricho pela Vovó Juju, foi cortado e apreciado por todos antes da entrega dos presentes.

“Garoto, o seu presente vai ser ir ao cinema comigo amanhã ver o novo filme do Steve Magal, Escolinha Brutal 3: Ano de Formatura” disse Vovó Gigi, com a voz rouca e um sorriso satisfeito ao receber o abraço entusiasmado do neto.

“VALEU VOVÓ GIGI, EU TÔ ESPERANDO ESSA CONTINUAÇÃO FAZ TANTO TEMPO, EU TÔ MUITO ANIMADO” agradeceu o menino.

“Eu me lembro muito bem dos meus treze anos. Aproveite a juventude, meu filho. Esse presente é meu, da sua mãe e dos seus irmãos” disse seu Edson, sorrindo para o aniversariante e entregando um estojo pesado. O menino sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido ao ver o que estava dentro: uma guitarra!

“VALEU PAI!” o pré-adolescente estava visivelmente eufórico, abraçando o jornalista e ator de teatro revolucionário que tanto lhe amava e inspirava.

“Faça música, meu filho. Expresse seus sentimentos mais profundos com música. A música é uma das formas mais belas de arte...” começou Edson, parando com o olhar perdido em alguma lembrança do passado, sorrindo maravilhado para si mesmo.

“Agora vai deixar de quebrar as raquetes do Jorel e finalmente tocar um instrumento de verdade, irmãozinho” disse Nico, rindo com o os outros dois integrantes do Cuecas em Chamas, que dividiam o espaço no sofá apertado.

“VOCÊ ME ENSINA A SER UM GUITARRISTA MUITO FERA QUE NEM VOCÊ, CARLOS FELINO??” perguntou o menino, com os olhos brilhando.

“O  _rock'n'roll_  não é bagunça não, garoto. Você tem que começar de baixo, adulando astros como eu e se inspirando com a minha presença”, disse o vocalista, se espreguiçando e colocando os braços sobre os ombros dos colegas de banda.

“POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR!” insistiu Juliano, até que o músico de cabelos loiros se rendeu.

“Tá, que seja. Mas não agora. Agora você tem que… curtir a sua festa aí e eu… tenho compromissos.” disse Carlos Felino.

“Tem outra festa mais tarde, não é?” perguntou Danuza, rindo baixinho.

“Mãe, você tá me envergonhando” disse Nico, cruzando os braços emburrado, enquanto Jorel ria.

“MAIS FESTA? EU QUERO MAIS FESTA!” disse o aniversariante, pulando.

“Tem que dormir cedo, bem. Pra pele ficar bonita.” insistiu Vovó Juju.

“E você não tem idade pra essas festas de roqueiro ainda não” acrescentou Gigi, dando um olhar sugestivo para o trio no sofá.

Todos riram baixinho (menos Nico, que corou e cruzou os braços, e Carlos Felino, que acreditava que um rockstar tinha que estar sempre com uma expressão intensa de tédio). O aniversariante riu também, sem entender, apenas para acompanhar os outros. O telefone então tocou.

“Alô? Ah, oi Lara, tudo bem?” disse Danuza, ao atender.

“É A LARA???? ME DÁ O TELEFONE, MÃE!” pediu o garoto de cachos rebeldes, correndo para perto do telefone.

“Claro, ele tá acordado ainda sim. Vou passar pra ele. Manda um abraço pros seus pais!” Danuza se despediu da menina e passou o telefone para o filho. “Olha filho, tenta não demorar muito, tá? Esse tipo de ligação é bem cara.”

“Pode deixar, mãe!” concordou ele, rapidamente, ansioso pra falar com a melhor amiga. “Oi Lara!”

“IRMÃO DO JOREL, IRMÃO DO JOREL, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!” disse a menina, animadamente. “Como foi a festa? O bolo tava gostoso? Meu presente chegou aí?”

“QUE PRESENTE??? Não chegou nada.” lamentou o menino. “Mas Lara, eu ganhei uma GUITARRA! QUANDO VOCÊ VEM PRA CÁ DE NOVO??”

“QUE DEMAIS!! Eu não sei quando a gente vai de novo não. Mas aí você vai ter tempo de aprender a tocar ela!!! Você vai ser um guitarrista muito incrível, irmão do Jorel.” afirmou Lara. “Eu preciso desligar agora, tá na hora de ir pra escola. Feliz aniversário de novo!!!”

“Tchau, Lara!” o pré-adolescente se despediu, já se sentindo levemente chateado com o tempo curto que teve para falar com a amiga. A distância doía menos do que quando a menina se mudou, quatro anos antes, mas ainda sentia uma saudade imensa dos passeios loucos de bicicleta pelo bairro, de ter sempre alguém com quem contar. Alguém que o conhecia melhor que ele mesmo.

Mas Lara havia deixado bem claro em sua última visita: não sabia quando voltaria a morar no Brasil, se voltasse. E ele precisava viver com isso da melhor forma possível.

Talvez estivesse realmente crescendo.

Pegou sua guitarra nova e sentou-se no chão, dedilhando as cordas sem a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo. Mais tarde, em um caderno cheio de rabiscos aleatórios, ele escreveria a letra de sua primeira música.

 

[...]

 

Após algumas tentativas frustradas de aprender a tocar guitarra com o  _frontman_  da Cuecas em Chamas (que envolveram principalmente aprender como Carlos Felino preferia seu café e como lavar e dobrar echarpes corretamente), Juliano estava levemente irritado. 

“Oi, seu Adelino. Me vê aí um  _Sprok_  maçã e uns chicletes de uva” pediu o pré-adolescente, emburrado. Talvez devesse se conformar esperar mais um pouco, até que arrumasse um professor decente.

Um som abafado, caótico, parecia vir do porão, chamando a atenção do garoto.

“Ah, são aqueles meninos  _punks_.” esclareceu o dono do mercadinho, enquanto contava o troco. “Tão ensaiando a banda deles aí no porão. Deixando o lugar limpo depois, eu não me importo com o barulho.”

O som que vinha do amplificador ligado à guitarra de Billy Doidão era distorcido, pesado, sujo. Juliano descia as escadas em direção ao barulho, encantado, até ver a cena que mudaria suas visões sobre bandas de rock. Tudo o que parecia faltar na música - cadência, harmonia, sentido - era compensado pela atitude de Billy, que era a mais  _rock'n'roll_  possível. Syd Vinícius não tocava nada - apenas dançava com abandono e aparentemente dava o apoio moral. Iggy Podre era o único que tocava bem. Tinha ritmo, as baquetas voavam em suas mãos. Os colegas de turma pareciam estar levando a banda muito a sério, apesar de nunca mais ter ouvido falar em Billy Doidão e os Eletrochoques; devia fazer parte da missão de Billy de espalhar o caos, começando por si próprio, mantendo-se na obscuridade como se ter algum sucesso não importasse e fosse até vergonhoso.

Um garoto um pouco mais novo estava sentado num caixote, e Juliano resolveu ir sentar-se ali também, numa plateia improvisada.

“Você é o irmão do Jorel, não é?” perguntou o menino, de cabelos cacheados como os seus próprios, mas mais curtos. “Eu sou o irmão do Tony.”

“Tony?” o outro perguntou, não lembrando-se de conhecer nenhum Tony.

“O baterista” esclareceu o menino. “Ele tem um nome artístico bobo mas ninguém usa. Quando eu tiver a minha banda, vou ter um nome maneiro pra todo mundo usar. Rony…… Alguma coisa. Ah, o primeiro nome é o mais importante de qualquer jeito. Só Rony, pode ser.”

“Você toca alguma coisa?” perguntou o futuro vocalista (e guitarrista) da Overdose.

“Meu irmão tá me ensinando a tocar bateria” disse o garoto, sorridente. “Eu já sei contar até três batidas e montar o equipamento todo.”

“Pô, bacana… eu tenho uma guitarra… tô aprendendo aí…” comentou Juliano, para mostrar que não estava muito atrás.

“A gente podia montar uma banda!” se animou Rony.

“Podia né?” concordou o irmão do Jorel, fazendo como se não ligasse, como achava que um verdadeiro  _rockstar_  faria. “Meu irmão toca bateria também, mas eu sou mais uma guitarra mesmo, a gente tem essa diferença de visões artísticas aí.”

“Pô, maneiro! Não sabia que o Jorel tocava bateria."

“Não o Jorel, o Nico… Você conhece o Cuecas em Chamas?”

“Aaaah sim. Meu pai curte. Diz que o som deles é muito  _evangélico_ ” comentou Rony, sério o suficiente para fazer o outro hesitar em apontar a incoerência.

“...tem certeza que é isso que ele diz?”

Rony pensou por alguns segundos. “Não.”

“Tocamos muito bem hoje” a voz de Billy soava rouca, como se tivesse gritado por horas. “E se não tocamos,  _foda-se_.”

Juliano tentou não demonstrar a adrenalina que invadiu suas veias ao ouvir aquele palavrão, e apenas repetiu. “É, foda-se”.

“E aí, irmão do Jorel! Curtiu nosso som? Se não curtiu, problema seu, ficou aí ouvindo que nem trouxa” disse o guitarrista repetente enquanto guardava seu instrumento, e se havia algum traço de insegurança em sua voz, era quase imperceptível.

“Eu curti sim, curti bastante. Eu tenho uma guitarra também… Tô aprendendo a tocar.”

“Ha, aprender a tocar! Não se aprende a tocar guitarra, você só  _toca_. Só assim você consegue manter o compromisso com o caos e a criatividade sem limites. É artístico. É vanguarda, irmão do Jorel.” os olhos de Billy brilhavam de animação, e sua animação era contagiante, para dizer o mínimo.

“Pode crer, boto fé." concordou Juliano, sentindo a verdade nas palavras daquele jovem punk. "É sempre melhor ser… original, mostrar rebeldia e individualidade. O caos e tudo o mais.”

“É claro que é melhor! Ninguém mais aprende a tocar nada não. O importante é a atitude.” Billy piscou o olho esquerdo e saiu do porão com sua guitarra, sem olhar pra trás. 

 

[...]

 

Ouviu as batidas na porta e já sabia o que era. Se levantou da cama, parecendo indiferente, mas por dentro sentia nervosismo e ansiedade. Abriu a porta, sua atenção toda no pacote que esperava já há alguns bons meses.

"Senhor, eu---" O pacote não viera sozinho, claro, mas o executivo de seus pais foi dispensado pelo rapaz com um movimento de mãos.

"Já sei, já sei. Diz pra eles que eu gostei e que agradeço." disse, tomando o pacote das mãos do empregado, fechando a porta sem esperar resposta. 

Se permitiu sorrir, animado como não ficava a muito tempo. Correu para a cama, tratando de abrir seu presente de aniversário de dezesseis anos.

Pegou o estojo do seu novo instrumento em mãos e abriu o zíper apressado; logo encarava seu novo baixo, reverenciando o instrumento que nem ousava encostar - não ainda.

Danny - que naquela época ainda não era Danny, mas já abominava o nome de batismo - se permitiu rir, animado com a perspectiva do que aquele instrumento trazia. Sim, fora um presente que ele pedira aos pais, mas tinha planos de seguir seu próprio caminho dali pra frente. Aprender sozinho, arrumar uma banda. Passar por todos os sufocos, ao invés de deixar que seus pais pagassem tudo isso para ele.

Finalmente pegou o baixo e posou com ele em frente ao espelho. Gostou de ver seu reflexo no meio de tantos pôsteres de bandas que agora decoravam as paredes do seu quarto.

Aquele baixo era mais do que um instrumento.

Era seu passaporte para descobrir sua própria identidade como pessoa.


End file.
